


What is love 番外

by Philosoom



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosoom/pseuds/Philosoom





	What is love 番外

卧室里。

 

“帝努……”

李帝努牵过罗渽民的手放在胸前。两人赤裸相对。

“能感受到吗？”

“什么？”

“我的心。”

罗渽民掌心紧贴他的肌肤，生命的象征在他掌心之下狂乱跳动，仿佛这个人的一切都被悉数交给了他。他亲了亲他的胸口。

“能。”

“它一直都属于你……”李帝努牵起他的手亲吻，虔诚的仿佛在亲吻一件艺术品。害羞地低下头，手被人紧紧牵住无法拿开。

亲完手指尖，李帝努扣过他的后脑勺。湿滑的舌尖卷过口腔内壁，扫过上颚的敏感处。罗渽民敏感往他怀里缩了缩。李帝努顺势捞过他的腰，手在尾椎处流连忘返。

真的要发生些什么了。罗渽民被李帝努压倒在床上吻得上气不接下气，眼前全是李帝努健硕的身材和炽热的眼神，好像要把他烧出两个洞来。前端早就挺立，高高地贴在小腹上。罗渽民边微微喘气，边情不自禁地往前蹭。难受，好想摸一摸。

李帝努奖励地亲了亲他急不可耐的下身。被压住的人儿一声惊呼，腰软趴趴地塌在他的掌心。

“你摸摸……”浑身被蒙上情欲的绯红，罗渽民求饶似的嘤咛。

“求我。”

“求你……”罗渽民没有一丝犹豫，他没什么好害羞的，即使害羞，想要李帝努爱抚自己的渴望更加直接。

“帮帮我……我好难受。”

意乱情迷地攀上他的肩膀，罗渽民主动拉近两人的距离，脸蛋蹭他的。李帝努哪里受得了这样的诱惑，握住罗渽民滚烫的分身富有技巧地撸动。

手指按压龟头一并带过下面的沟壑。快感上涌，喉咙间挤压出绵长的呻吟。李帝努抓过床头的润滑剂抹在手指。在罗渽民后穴试探。

“可能会有些疼。”

罗渽民紧张地抓住他的臂膀，嘴上却不服输：“你慢点就好了……”

不分你我地亲吻了好一阵，李帝努趁着他分神的间隙塞入一根手指。异物进入的感觉让罗渽民皱紧眉头。

“现在都这么紧，等下我怎么进去。”李帝努去亲他因为咬紧牙关而鼓囊囊的脸颊。

“放松。”

扩张必须好好做。李帝努不想第一次把他弄得太疼。塞入第二根手指在他后穴抽插，指甲盖儿故意在内壁剐蹭，惹得罗渽民几声短促的叫唤。第三根手指进入的时候，他已经能很好地适应了。

“差不多得了……”罗渽民轻声在李帝努耳边命令。

李帝努挤进罗渽民两腿间，托起他肉感的臀瓣。龟头紧紧抵住穴口，罗渽民紧张地咽口水。李帝努低声笑着看他，性感又痴情。看得罗渽民脸更红了。

“抱抱。”

有没有人说过他很会撒娇？圈进怀里，另一只手在他背后点火。他的身体软成一滩春水，闷哼时嘴唇闪着水光。李帝努趁机挺身进入。

“啊啊……”罗渽民喘着气叫床。扩张充分湿润紧致的内壁贪婪地吸住阴茎不放，李帝努架起他的双腿圈在腰际。

起先的疼痛感很快就消失了，随着身上人横冲直撞的挺进，罗渽民感到后穴升腾起阵阵酥酥麻麻的快感，后脑勺像是被什么东西麻痹了一般，爽得他接连不断地呻吟。李帝努每次抽插都拔出再进入，穴口不知羞耻地吃进去，发出噗滋的水声。

“娜娜，喊我名字。”

李帝努将罗渽民翻了个身，后腰的弧度完美地与他融合，更适合深入交合。

“帝努……”罗渽民脸埋在被子里，伸手借力他紧实的大腿。

“帝努……帝努啊……啊……”毫不掩饰迷乱的表情，罗渽民在李帝努一次比一次猛烈的进攻中沉迷在欲望里。他的下身不断摩擦床单，前后夹击的快感让他快要流泪。

“你跟你师兄是怎么回事？”

诶？你怎么这样。罗渽民嗔他。

“没……没什么……啊！”被压着敏感点研磨，李帝努在他身后打圈。

“啊啊……太快……”罗渽民嘴里吐着胡话，手抓向身后。

“我去你们学校找你……他们跟我说，你跟你师兄好上了。”

“什……什么时候？”

“就一个月前，我去找过你。”

罗渽民突然很想哭：“你怎么不直接找我啊……”

“我想找你来着……”李帝努发泄似的顶弄他后穴，撞击臀瓣发出啪啪的响声。

“可是他们告诉我你已经跟别人在一起了。你都不知道，我当时好挫败。”

罗渽民扭头看他，凑上去跟他接吻。啧啧的水声和后面交合处的噗叽声混杂在一起。

“啊……啊……”罗渽民空出嘴巴呻吟，他感到身后的力道越来越快，前端不断的摩擦让快感不断攀登。到达顶点的那一瞬间，他用力夹紧后穴，紧紧吸住体内粗硬的分身。

他要两个人一起。

“唔……”阴茎在体内跳了两下，股股灼热随即喷出。

他趴在床上痉挛，虚弱地开口：“我跟你一样。”

“嗯？”

“跟你一样，我没跟别人在一起过。他确实喜欢我，但是我发现……我没办法喜欢除了你之外的任何人。”

李帝努感激地捧着他的脸亲亲。

“好了好了，坏蛋，口水都蹭我脸上……”

“男人不坏你不爱。”

“臭屁。”

“我饿了。”

“你的下面可是都吃进去了。”李帝努没拔出来往前顶。

怎么会有这样无耻的人！罗渽民发泄地咬他锁骨。

“你这是在给男朋友盖章吗？”

罗渽民满意地看着他的“作品”，骄傲地说：“永久章，你洗不掉了。”

“那我只好勉为其难留一辈子了。请男朋友每天检查，欢迎每天盖章。”

“美死你。”

两人赖在床上温存。窗外有麻雀飞过，风吹动窗帘，给室内的旖旎光景留下更多遐想的空间。

 

 

 

"What is love?"

"Love in the present."


End file.
